


What MC Needs

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, angst again, it's 4am omg, why am i so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: How the RFA+V+Unknown console a heartbroken MC





	1. Saeyoung

Saeyoung was jealous. MC and Yoosung were finally together, and watching them on the messenger made him sick. He loved MC, but of course, they had feelings for Yoosung. Of course, that didn’t stop him from watching over them on the CCTV as much as he could.

He was watching them one day when they were on the phone. They smiled so happily when they saw who it was, it was probably Yoosung. Saeyoung was about to work on something else when he saw their face fall. MC soon hung up and had to sit down. Were they crying? Saeyoung wasted no time and quickly drove to MC’s apartment.

 

When MC opened the door, they were trying very hard not to cry. “H-hi Seven, what brings you here?”

Saeyoung spoke as they let him in, “I saw you crying. What happened?”

MC forced a smile, “It’s nothing Seven. I’m fine.”

“MC…”

 MC sighed and ushered him to the couch. After a while, they finally spoke, “Yoosung called.”

Saeyoung waited patiently for them to continue. He didn’t want to rush them.

MC took a deep breath, “He broke up with me.”

“What?”

MC looked away, “He said that he wasn’t over Rika’s death, which made him think he had feelings for me.” MC choked back a sob, “He said that he wasn’t ready for a relationship.” MC placed their head in their hands, “I thought we were already passed this.”

 _I’m gonna kill him._ Saeyoung thought, _How could he wait this long to tell them this? And **over the phone**?_ MC deserved better than this. Seven knew that it was probably just because Yoosung knew nothing about relationships, but he was still furious.

Saeyoung saw MC stare into space. He wondered what they were thinking about. Saeyoung knew that he should calm down. MC wouldn’t want him to be thinking this way. They didn’t need someone to kick Yoosung’s ass, they needed someone to be their friend, and that’s what he was here for.

 “Hey.” He placed a hand on their shoulder, “You’re the greatest person in the world, and if Yoosung can’t realize that, then he’s an idiot.”


	2. Yoosung

It was late. He was playing LOLOL when his phone started ringing. He wanted to ignore it, but then he saw it was MC so he muted his mike, and put them on speaker. “Hey MC, I’m in game right now. What’s up?”

He heard them sniff. Were they crying? “O-oh, okay, sorry. I’ll call again-“

Before they could finish, Yoosung interrupted them. “MC, is something wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I-it’s nothing. I’m fine.” They choked back a sob.

“MC,” by now he stopped playing, his character standing there being attacked while his teammates cursed at him, but he didn’t hear them, because MC had his full attention. “What’s wrong?”

MC let out a shaky sigh. “Can I come over?”

 

Yoosung watched as the most important person in his life sat next to him on his couch, holding back tears as they told him what happened. Yoosung held their hand the whole time, rubbing small circles on it, a cup of tea and a plate of cookies on the coffee table. Apparently they finally plucked up the courage to tell Zen how they felt that night, but things didn’t go the way they hoped. Zen wasn’t interested in starting a relationship. He’s been getting more popular recently, and his director ~~and Jaehee~~ convinced him that he shouldn’t do anything that could start a scandal. Zen told them not to wait for him, and MC put on a brave face and said it was fine. They called Yoosung soon after.

Yoosung knew about MC’s feelings for Zen. Everyone did. You’d think they were already a couple by the way they spoke on the messenger. Zen always said that he would choose his girlfriend over his popularity, so Yoosung never expected this.

They wiped away their tears with their free hand and forced a smile, tightening their grip on Yoosung’s hand. “Thanks for listening Yoosung.” They said. It killed him to see them like this, but there was nothing he could do other than be there for them.

All he wanted to do was hold them. He wanted to tell them how much he loved them. That he was still there, and that he always would be. That he would never choose anyone or anything over them.

But that’s not what they needed at that moment, and Yoosung knew it. So instead he just sat there with them, listened to them, and comforted them.


	3. Zen

Zen was practicing his lines when he heard his bell ring. It was very late, so he was surprised to find MC at his door, crying. “C-can I come in?” They asked but Zen was already ushering them inside. Zen didn’t have anything in his fridge other than water and alcohol, and MC eagerly took the latter.

Zen listened as the love of his life told him what happened. It turns out that MC was finally going to tell Jumin how they felt that day, but when they arrived at Jumin’s office, they saw him with another woman. She was beautiful, and she was an heiress of some big shot company. MC didn’t know how they were going to compete with that. They were devastated, and couldn’t think of where to go, other than their best friend’s house.  
“I should’ve known better, you know?” They said, downing another shot, “I should’ve listened to you from the start.”  
They were leaning back on the couch now, just staring up at the ceiling. Zen didn’t know what he could say to make them feel better. Really, he just wanted to punch Jumin in the face for making them feel this way.  
MC wiped their face and took another shot, “I mean, why would someone like Jumin Han ever be interested in someone like me?” They laughed.  
Zen had enough. He surprised them when he took them into his arms. “Don’t ever say anything like that again.” He said. “You are the most amazing person in the world,” MC laughed a bit, “I’m serious. Anyone would be lucky to have you. And if that jerk can’t realize that, then he’s an even bigger idiot than I thought.”  
He wanted to tell them more. He wanted to tell them to forget about Jumin and be with him instead, that he wanted to be with them and that he would never choose anyone else over them. Because he loved them. But he knew that MC wouldn’t want that, at least not now. So he just comforted them, and appreciated the fact that they still let him hold them.


	4. Jumin

It was late in the evening when Jumin received a call. It was one of the bodyguards he sent to secretly follow MC around 24/7. Apparently, MC has been wandering aimlessly around town for a few hours and the bodyguard had no choice but to intervene. Jumin told him to bring them to his penthouse.

MC was quiet. Elizabeth 3rd cuddled next to them, trying to comfort them. If the situation had been different, Jumin would have taken a picture. He waited patiently for them to speak, and MC eventually did.

Apparently they went out with V that night, and they finally plucked up the courage to tell him how they felt. Things didn’t go the way they hoped, however. V didn’t feel the same. He was still in love with Rika. MC tried to play it off as nothing, and continued with the night as if nothing happened. V offered to take them home, but they insisted that he should go ahead, saying that they still had a few errands to run.

Jumin was disappointed in V. How could he leave MC alone like that? Who knows what would have happened if he hadn’t sent out bodyguards for them.

MC just stared into space and Jumin wondered what they were thinking about. He suddenly stood up and held them, and MC just sat there. He wanted nothing more than to tell them to forget about V. That he was there, and that he would give them the world if they asked for it. He wanted to treat them like royalty and spend his whole life making them happy. But he knew that wasn’t what MC wanted. So he just told them that he’d be there for them, and hoped that would be enough.


	5. V

V knew of their feelings for Jaehee. They tried their best to hide it, but V knew them better than anyone. They admitted it to him eventually, and although it killed him inside, he was there to listen to them talk about her. And tonight wasn’t any different.

V held them as they cried in his arms. He didn’t know what else he could do to console them. They’ve been like that for a while now, telling him about the events of that night.

Jaehee always made it clear that MC was her best friend and that was that, but MC always had hope that she would change her mind, that maybe she was just in denial. That night, MC decided that they would finally tell Jaehee how they felt.

_MC and Jaehee were closing up the café after a long day. MC kept waiting for the right moment to tell her but it never came. MC finally just decided to come out with it._

_“Jaehee, I have something I need to tell you.” MC said._

_“Yes MC? What is it?”Jaehee asked._

_“I-I have feelings for you Jaehee. I have for a long time, ever since I first joined the RFA.”_

_Jaehee was shocked. She didn’t know how to respond. Finally she spoke, “MC, I’m sorry but I’ve never thought of you that way.”_

_“O-oh, it’s fine. Forget I brought it up.” MC was trying their best to look like they didn’t mind. They were so embarrassed._

_“MC, perhaps it’s best that we distance ourselves from each other for a while.”_

MC finished their story and continued to cry. They were so ashamed. Jaehee said they’d still see each other at the café but it would still be different. They wish they could’ve just kept their mouth shut.

V listened quietly. He kept thinking of what he could do to make them feel better. He wanted to make them smile again. But he knew there was nothing he could say to fix this. So he just held them.


	6. Jaehee

Jaehee was getting worried. MC had been looking down all day and having trouble remembering orders, but whenever she asked them what was wrong, they’d fake a laugh and say it was nothing. Jaehee finally had enough when she heard them sniffling in the backroom. She immediately closed up shop and went to make them their favorite snack and drink. Luckily, the lunch rush was over so she didn’t need to kick anyone out.

When MC came out, they were surprised to find Jaehee at one of the tables with the treats. Jaehee motioned for them to sit with her. “Can you please tell me what’s been bothering you, MC?” She said when they sat down.

MC was hesitant, but Jaehee waited patiently until MC finally spoke. They told her that they finally decided to tell Saeran how they felt about him a few days ago, that they were in love with him and wanted to start a relationship with him. Unfortunately, Saeran wasn’t the least bit interested, and only saw them as a very close friend. MC’s heart was shattered, but they acted like it was no big deal. What really got to MC, however, was that Saeran has been avoiding them ever since.

MC balled up their hands into fists, trying hard not to cry, and Jaehee quickly went to the counter to get a box of tissues.

Jaehee hated seeing them like this, and she was quite upset with Saeran at the moment. He had this wonderful, amazing person in front of him, and was lucky enough to have them love him, and he didn’t even take the opportunity? And to top it off, he was acting so immaturely. ~~What was he, twelve?~~ She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, right then. But Jaehee knew that MC needed her to be rational then, to listen and give them advice, because that’s what best friends did.

Jaehee finally spoke, “Maybe he’s just been busy lately?”


	7. Saeran

Saeran saw the whole thing on his computer. He saw Saeyoung approach MC, but not in the way he usually did. He didn’t kiss them hello, or even smile at them.

He finally spoke, “I can’t do this anymore, MC. I thought I could, but I can’t.”

“What are you talking about, Saeyoung?” MC asked.

“I can’t be with you anymore. I’m sorry.” Saeyoung turned his back to leave, but MC hugged him from behind.

MC was speechless. They thought they had gotten passed this. MC wasn’t able to say anything before he shrugged them off and left.

 

MC sat on the floor, feeling lost. They didn’t know what went wrong. They sat there for what felt like an eternity before someone sat next to them. At first, MC thought it was Saeyoung, and was about to try to talk things out, but then they noticed his eyes and they went right back to crying.

Saeran sat there with them, not knowing what to do. He rubbed their back awkwardly and was surprised when they began sobbing on his shoulder.

MC startled him when he spoke, “He said he would love me forever and ever.”

Saeran just sat there and listened to them. It broke his heart to see them like this. The person he loved for so long, the one he finally accepted he could never have was sitting there, broken. Saeran had to do something. He knew his brother. He knew how much Saeyoung loved MC and that he would never do something like this unless something was wrong. Saeran swore that he would do everything he could to fix this.


End file.
